


Seven Stages: The Grief of Peter Parker

by chimeras



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 7 stages of grief, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Whump Peter, dad tonyTM, he just needs some emotional support to help him, he's just a boy give him a break, his frickin aunt died and now hes sad, smol peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeras/pseuds/chimeras
Summary: The thing that needed every avenger to deal with it had killed May. Peter’s one piece of family left. Night had struck the city sometime and the battle had literally just finished minutes before. All the other members of the Avengers were getting out of ‘fight’ mode and into ‘caring for hurt people’ mode, but not Peter. No, he had just started his own mode. Or should I say, stages.





	Seven Stages: The Grief of Peter Parker

He almost didn’t realize it was happening. He was roughly 10% still there. The battle with… god, he’d just forgotten everything by now. The battle with whomever had ended but had taken some lives with it. Lots of injured people in New York, yes, but few dead. Maybe three? The others didn’t matter to Peter. Only this one.

The _thing_ that needed every avenger to deal with it had killed May. Peter’s one piece of family left. Night had struck the city sometime and the battle had literally just finished minutes before. All the other members of the Avengers were getting out of ‘fight’ mode and into ‘caring for hurt people’ mode, but not Peter. No, he had just started his own mode. Or should I say, stages.

* * *

_Stage one: shock and denial_

He sat there on the broken streets of New York, his aunt laying in his lap. He stroked her head and just repeated to himself, _“She’ll be ok, she’s not gone. She’s fine, she just needs a little medical attention.”_ He was in such shock he didn’t hear everyone talking over the coms.

“Wheres spider-man?” Tony said over and over again. They had all confirmed their locations except Peter, which caused everyone (especially Tony) to worry where the teen could be.

“I found him.” Natasha said before giving her and now his location. The realization and sympathy was dripping off her lips, Peter would notice if he had been paying attention. The Avengers gathered to his location and slowly and worriedly walked towards him. The scene was worrying to the adults. They all knew Peter’s age, and none of them approved of it. But they all knew it was a bad choice to leave him outside of the Avengers. It was an awful scene to see.

Peter had his mask off and was crying into his formerly lively aunt as he clutched her with the strength of what seemed like a thousand gods. It became very clear of the situation to the rest of the Avengers as they approached him. 

“Peter. Peter listen, we have to get her somewhere.” Tony said to the boy. It was clear she had died, or was at least at the brink of it, but it was the little reassurance that she could have a chance that might help the kid at least react to the others.

Eventually, they pried her off him and they put her in an ambulance. Turns out she hadn’t been completely dead, but unconscious and dying fast. At the hospital though, she had died that night.

Peter sat in the hospital room, staring at his aunt after they had announced her death true. He was numb with disbelief. He was crying at first but then started to fade into grief. He stopped crying and just kept repeating to himself and everyone else that she was ok.

“What are we gonna do? He’s really an orphan now, he’ll have to come and live with us in the tower.” Tony said to the group while they sat outside the room. They knew they’d have to be caring for the kids now, and honestly didn’t know how that would work out.

Early the next morning, roughly the crack of dawn, they finally took Peter back to his new home. They could supply him with clothes for now, as well as food and a room. They also had him locked in with emotional support. The rest of the Avengers had all experienced a great loss like this one, so they knew (mostly) how to handle it. Tony was the first one to talk to Peter once he was settled into the tower. It was now later in the morning, after they all had a couple hours of sleep. All except Peter, of course.

“Hey kid. How are you feeling?” He said to the teen.

“I’m good. We had that battle in the bag yesterday, I’m doing just fine!” He said. Tony sighed.

“No kid, I mean with… what happened to your aunt. How are you holding up?” Tony explained.

“Mr.Stark, really, I’m great! May is fine, she’ll be just fine in a couple days or weeks. She just needs some recovery time.” He said to the older man. Tony felt bad for the kid. He didn’t want to slam the truth on him, he was in denial and that would be the least healthy thing to do.

“Ok, well as long as you’re ok.” Tony said with a forced small smile. He walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He looked through the clear walls at the boy sitting on his bed. He looked so fragile and he didn’t even know it. It reminded Tony of the purity of children that he once had. God, if he can even remember those times.

The previous night when they got back, Peter had spent the entire night pacing around his room telling himself that Aunt May was ok and so was he. He was ignoring the truth.

Over the next couple days, he started to fade into the truth. Very slowly though, as he still believed it was all fake. At first he told himself and everyone else that he was ok and so was Aunt May. She had been a little hurt, yes, but dead? God no! She was as living as she had been since birth. A few days later, he started saying it was just a dream. He would sleep for little spurts of about twenty minutes at a time. He’d usually wake up after that short amount of time and remind himself that the reality his life had become was just a long dream he had been having. Well, a long nightmare that had kept creeping around him.

He hadn’t been eating or sleeping or staying hydrated. It had been like Peter just forgot how to live. The only thing occupying his time was reminding himself that it was all fake or telling everyone that came to see him that he was fine and didn’t need emotional support because nothing had happened. Tony even brought Ned in to try and get Peter to realize the truth. And that’s exactly what had broken him

“Hey Peter, how are you?” Ned awkwardly said as he came in the room.

“I’m great, everyone keeps asking me that. I’m just fine, I don’t understand why everyone is asking me if I’m ok.” Peter said quickly to him.

“Peter, we’re all asking you because of what happened to your aunt.” Ned said, trying to sound an sympathetic as he could.

“My aunt is fine. She’s just recovering still from her injuries from what happened a couple days ago. She’s doing fine.” He said, the shock numbing him so much he barely knew what was happening anymore.

“No, Peter. Aunt May has died. She’s not here anymore. She was hurt too badly during the battle and she died at the hospital that night.” Ned said to Peter, with enough sincerity to cause the boy to come to.

“Oh my god.” was all he could get out of his mouth.

And that’s how Peter went from stage one to stage two.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I'll try to update when I can but I'm also writing stuff on wattpad and I have school and other shit that keeps me from writing this so I'm sorry if this doesn't get updated for another month. Please comment! comments and kudos encourage me to keep writing so leaving a little something-something won't hurt right? Thanks for reading :)


End file.
